Message capture, also known as packet capture, generally involves reading and storing data messages (e.g., packets, frames, data units, etc.). For example, traffic analyzers may include programs and/or network tools to monitor and store network traffic such that a network operator or other user can analyze the network traffic by inspecting individual data packets.
Issues associated with message capture typically involve costs and number of resources needed to capture traffic associated with high bandwidth links. For example, to capture traffic traversing a 100 gigabit per second data link, network operators generally require message capture solutions that are expensive and require significant resources (e.g., numerous processors and storage devices). However, such message capture solutions are generally cost prohibitive for network traffic related testing purposes.
Accordingly, it can be beneficial to perform efficient and cost effective message capture for network traffic related testing purposes.